Love At First Flight (Jelsa Story)
by ngakandillon
Summary: When Elsa Arendelle joins AmericanSnow Airlines, and meets with it's ace pilot, Jackson Overland Frost, will Elsa and Jack find love along the way? Read to find out! :) Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Love At First Flight

[Rise Of The Guardians x Frozen]

Chapter 1 : First Day…

It's Elsa's and Anna's first day as flight stewardesses. They just got accepted at AmericanSnow Airlines a few weeks ago and they just can't wait to get started. The airline is based in their hometown, New York. Anna was very, very excited because this has been her childhood dream, but Elsa on the other hand was a little nervous. Even though she too wanted to be a flight stewardess, she is the opposite of her sister. Anna, who is always cheery and good around people, Elsa on the other hand is very shy and don't talk too much. She was more like a "quiet, shy, good girl" type. But now, she has to let go and leave her old self and have to become more interactive with her passengers to keep her new job.

As Anna cooked breakfast, Elsa was getting ready. Elsa began to put her platinum blond hair in a left side braid and put mascara on her eyelids, and red lipstick on her lips, then finally she wore her uniform.

Anna was the one who choose AmericanSnow Airlines because of its unique uniform. She knew Elsa loves winter, so she decided to join the airline because the uniform has snowflake patterns and little snowman all over it.

"Elsa come down! Breakfast is ready! I made bacon and eggs, our favourite", Anna called from downstairs

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't rush me!" she replied. Elsa ran downstairs as fast as she can and then she arrived at the kitchen table. When she got there, Anna was already in her uniform, and her strawberry blonde hair was loose. "Here you go sis, eat up!" she gives Elsa her plate with a big smile. Elsa thanked her and took the fork in front of her and stuff the bacon in her mouth.

"So sis, you excited for our first day? I surely am!" Anna asked Elsa with a very excited tone. "Well, I'm a little nervous Anna, you know I'm not that good around people." Elsa replied softly. "Don't be scared Elsa, I'm sure everyone will be nice to you, plus you look beautiful, you're perfect for this job." Anna replied while stuffing food in her mouth.

Elsa just blushed and give a small smile to her sister, signaling Anna that she too can't wait to get started, which she actually isn't.

Elsa was glad to have a sister like Anna, who is always by her side since their parents died a few years ago, and always cheer her up whenever she's feeling down. As they finish their breakfast, they both grabbed their things for their flight today to Los Angeles . As Anna walked out of the house, Elsa locked the door behind them, and followed Anna to the car. And soon, they are on their way to J.F.K International Airport.

As Anna was driving, Elsa just can't help but feel very nervous. She's just not used to be around people. Especially the one's she never met. She gazed her view outside the car window towards New York's sky line, day dreaming.

"_**What if they don't like me?"**_

"_**What if they make fun of me coz I'm and all"**_

"_**Conceal it, don't feel it Elsa"**_

"Why the long face Elsa?" Anna called out. Elsa snapped out of her daydream. "Come on, I thought you were excited for this. Besides, you love travelling right? Come on, you can tell me."

"It's nothing Anna, I'm still a little bit shy around new people, what if they don't like me? What if they make fun of me?" She replied with hesitation in her voice. "Hey don't worry, our cousin Rapunzel is working there, she will definitely make us feel right at home." Anna replied, hoping her sister would feel more confident.

The rest of the trip was silent in an awkwardly way, except for the music tunes on the radio. Soon, they finally arrived at the airport. After Anna found a parking spot for the car, they took their things and went inside the airport. Elsa and Anna scan the room to find AmericanSnow Airline's office. As soon as they found it, they went in to find more flight stewardesses and pilots in the room. Anna excitedly walked up to them and introduces herself cheerfully, while Elsa finds an empty couch, then she sat there, alone.

No one really pays attention to Elsa until someone called out to her. "Elsa!" a voice called her name. It's her cousin, Rapunzel. Elsa was glad that someone she knew for a long time, besides Anna, is here to make her feel right at home. Rapunzel has a very long blonde hair, and a lot of people call her "blondie" for that reason. "Hey punzie, I'm glad you're here, can you keep me company here for a while, I'm getting kinda lonely."

"Sure Elsa, by the way, where's Anna?" Rapunzel asked cheerfully as she sat next to Elsa. "She's over there, introducing herself like a toddler as usual" Elsa pointed to Anna with a giggle.

"Oh I see, hey, I think you, me, and Anna are going to be in the same flight today."

"Really? That's great, well I'm glad to hear that, can't wait to get started cous." Elsa replied, rather enthusiastically. Then Anna returned to face her cousin and Elsa. She hugged Rapunzel tightly like long lost friends and they keep blabbering about stuff. Rapunzel already told Anna that they will be in the same plane today, and Anna screamed and jumped like a little girl.

"Oh Anna, you never change do you, hehehe" Elsa whispered to herself. "Hey Elsa, I heard that!" Anna snapped, in a playful way. As soon as Anna and Rapunzel stopped talking, they both sat next to Elsa and they kept chatting. Now, Elsa is not that nervous anymore now she knew Rapunzel and Anna will keep her company.

"So, how you feeling sis? Still nervous?" Anna asked with a grinn. "Well, to be honest, not anymore actually. I'm glad I'm gonna be flying with you guys, that's good enough for me" Elsa replied with a smile. Anna is glad to see Elsa like this, all happy and calm. So the three of them just keep talking waiting for their flight to Los Angeles.


	2. Baby Blue Eyes

Chapter 2 : Baby Blue Eyes

**Here's chapter 2. I'm not really happy with the first chapter, but I assume this will be better, enjoy Jelsa Fans! This is where Jack and Elsa met and mostly contains their POV's. BTW, this is my first fanfic, ever. Thanks for reading! **

**Elsa's POV:**

I'm really glad to have Rapunzel and Anna by my side in my first day. But I got to make some new friends eventually. So I decided to walk around the room and find someone to talk too. Then suddenly I bumped into a red haired girl. Her hair is long, but not as long as Rapunzel's.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please forgive me"

"Oh it's okay, by the way I'm Ariel, you must be new here eh? What's your name?"

"Oh right, I'm Elsa Arendelle. Yeah, I just got accepted a few weeks ago with my sister. Sorry again for bumping into you" I replied softly with a blush. "Hehe, no problem, well then welcome to our big snowy family Elsa, hope to see you often around here" She replied with a big smile on her face. She was really kind, she's my real new friend in here. I'm glad I'm not that nervous anymore to meet new people, but, I'm still a little bit shy, especially when it comes to meeting boys.

Then I found a water dispenser and decided to get something to drink, when suddenly I heard the door open. When I turned around, I saw this handsome man standing there with his captain's uniform and his black suitcase. I got to admit he is very dashing. Then all the girls in the room, except Anna and Rapunzel, went over to him like a celebrity of some sort. His ruffled white snowy hair , baby blue eyes (just like mine), tall muscular body, it just made me go "WOW" in my mind.

I went over to Ariel and asked her, "hey, who is that guy?"

"Oh that's Jackson Overland Frost, or Jack Frost for short. For your info, he's the ace pilot in the airline and the most handsome one too" Ariel replied with giggle and a blush on her cheek. I believe she's one of his fangirls. All these years, I never really had a relationship with anyone, coz I'm not really interested in any of them, except Anna and Rapunzel, coz they're family of course. But for the first time, I actually wanted Jack to like me. But as a new girl here, I would probably never have a chance to date someone like Jack, or even for him to notice me. So I decided to walk back to the couch and catch up with Anna and Rapunzel. When I started to walk, I wasn't looking where I was going, then I tripped over something, then I felt a hand over my waist..

**Jack's POV**:

As usual, I was surrounded by my "fangirls" like every morning, but I never really pay attention to them. As I looked around the room to find the water dispenser, I saw this girl, she was one of the most beautiful flight stewardesses I've ever seen. I kept my vision locked on her, but then she tripped over a cable. I ran towards her aid and catch her before she fell to the floor. I caught her just in time and grabbed her by her waist.

"Whoaaa, you better watch where you're going there…Elsa" I gave her a playful smirk while seeing her name tag to catch a glimpse of her name.

"Thanks for catching me Jack, appreciate it, uhmm could you help me up?" she replied, with blushes all over her face, which I think is very cute. I help her up and for a moment, I looked at her beautiful face. Her platinum blonde hair in a left sided braid over her shoulder, baby blue eyes just like mine, slender body, and white pale skin. She was just beautiful, flawless in my mind. I blushed myself when looking at her.

"Well um, nice meeting you Elsa, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah nice meeting you too Jack, yeah see you around as well" she replied softly with a blush. She's just beautiful, no other word for it

Anyway, today I'm going to fly my favourite route, New York to Los Angeles. My family lives in L.A, but I moved to New York so I could come to work much easier. I just hoped that Elsa will be in my flight, serving me and my passengers.

As I walked towards the water dispenser, I met my old pal Flynn Ryder, or Eugene as i usually call him. He's going to be my co-pilot today, and he's been my best friend for 5 years.

"Hey Jack, so I see you got yourself another new girl huh?" he said with a smirk

"No I don't. I barely even know her. She's just a part of my usual fangirls hahaha" I replied. Actually, I want her to be more than just my "FanGirl".

"Sure, sure Jack" Flynn replied with another annoying smirk. As I grabbed the cup to get the water, Flynn walks over to his girlfriend, Rapunzel. As I turned around to see him, I was surprised that Rapunzel was sitting with Elsa and another girl, with strawberry blonde hair. I was about to walk towards them, But then, the announcement in the office signal's my flight's number departure time, it's in 40 minutes. It's time to go to the plane and prep for departure.

**Elsa's POV:**

Me, Anna, and Rapunzel laughs at Flynn's funny jokes. He is Rapunzel's boyfriend, he's quite a funny guy, and quite handsome in my mind, with brown hair and beard. No wonder she fell in love with him. Then I heard the announcement in the office that my flight is going to depart in 40 minutes.

"Anna, Rapunzel, come on let's go, our flight is going in 40 minutes, we should hurry!" I exclaimed. "Oh you girls going to Los Angeles too huh? Well follow me and Jack to the plane. We'll be flying you gals there" Flynn says in a flirting way. Punzie hugged him and lock her arms with his.

In my mind I wish I can do that with Jack one day. So the four of us grabbed our stuff and were on our way to the plane.

"Elsa, I'm going to join Punzie and Flynn, you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll catch up with you guys." I replied. When I started walking I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "Hey there Elsa, want me to accompany you to the plane? You don't wanna walk alone do you?" Jack asked me in a playful tone with a little smirk in his face. He's just so cute and adorable. "Sure Jack, I'd like that very much" I replied, and blushed slightly.

So he grabbed his stuff and accompany me to the plane. As we walked, I never felt this comfortable near a man before, I only felt comfortable around Anna and Punzie, but with Jack, there's this new buzz and feeling like, he's the one for me.

**Jack's POV:**

Even though I don't know her that well, Elsa was very nice and calm. I really look to find that in a girl. Composed and regal like a queen, and Elsa, she is very much like that! As I accompany Elsa to the plane, I looked over my flight plan for today. I will be flying the Airbus A320, and the flight will take about 5 hours, and we'll be cruising at 35,000 feet. As we walk in silence, I try to find something to talk about.

"Hey Elsa, I just want to say that I'm glad that you're gonna be flying with me today, hope we can get along well" I exclaimed. "Hehe, me too Jack, I just love travelling that's why me and my sister Anna joined here" she replied softly.

"Is your sister the one with the strawberry blonde hair?" as I pointed the girl in front of us, walking with Flynn and Punzie

"Yeah that's her. Just so you know, she's very childish and hyper, annoying too. But that's what I like about her, always happy and seeing the positive side of things. She always cheers me up when I'm feeling down" she replied with a small blush and a giggle.

"Wow that's very interesting Elsa, she must be a great friend for you eh? You know, I love travelling as well hehe"

"Yeah she is great..Well what a coincidence eh Jack. We have something in common?" She replied. We keep talking until we reached the gate where the plane is parked. Honestly, I never felt so comfortable near a girl before, when I'm with Elsa, I am VERY comfortable with her. It's like we were meant to be.

**Note: I don't own any of the characters here, except the ones I will create by myself. Also I don't own Airbus and Boeing, the planes that are going to be in my story. Please review and follow! Thank u Jelsa fans! #Jelsaforever. New chapter coming soon. -Dillon**


	3. Onwards To LA! Part 1

Chapter 3 : Onwards to L.A! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Disney and Dreamworks respectively. Also, I don't own any of the Airbus and Boeing planes. Happy reading Jelsa fans! **

As Elsa and Jack walked inside the plane through the jetway, they found Anna, Punzie and Flynn in there. Flynn was standing in the main door, while Anna and Punzie are in the cabin cleaning and prepping the plane's cabin for the passengers. "Hey Frost, I'll be here in the cockpit, come here when you're done talking to your 'girl' hahaha" Flynn called out to Jack with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming beardy! Hey Elsa, I'll uhm..i'll be at the cockpit, if you need anything just ask me alright" Jack exclaimed with a blush. "Hehe sure thing Jack, I'll be here cleaning the cabin, see you _**Captain**_" she salutes him playfully, with a giggle. Elsa starts walking down the isle towards Punzie and Anna, and she starts cleaning up the cabin with them. No one really talked when they were cleaning until Punzie broke the silence, "so guys, are you excited?!"

"Hell yeah! And the best part is, I get to fly with my closest gals, yay!" Anna replied squealing like a little girl. "Yeah I guess I'm excited" Elsa replied with mixed emotions in her voice and let's out a sigh afterwards. "Elsa are you alright? Are you still nervous and shy? Come on it's ok. Me, Punzie, Jack and Flynn will be with you all the way. Don't worry kay, I love you sis." Anna spoke up to cheer Elsa up.

"Thanks Anna, love you too, now come on, we gotta get this cabin clean before the passengers come aboard.." Elsa replied to Anna's sentences, still with mixed emotions, but with a little smile.

"Auxiliary?"

"Check!"

"Fuel pump?"

"Check!"

"Cabin pressure set?"

"Set!"

"Alright Flynn, I guess that's the cockpit checklist done, now I'm gonna check the plane's exterior, see you in 10!"

"Alright Frost! I'll be here." Flynn replied. Jack then left the cockpit and headed towards the isle of the cabin walking towards the back end of the plane where the stairs, are located at the rear doors. There he saw the Anna and Elsa. But his focus is only on Elsa. She was so beautiful, even though she was working hard to clean the cabin. He just stand there in "AW", then Anna gazed at him.

"Hey Jack, why you keep looking at my sister? Ooooh I know what's going on here, you like her don't you?!" She replied in a loud whisper, so Elsa couldn't hear. She gave him a curious look with an evil grin coming up on her face. "No I'm not! I don't even know her that well, we just met a few hours ago okay!" Jack replied in a loud whisper too.

"Ahah sure, sure frost…sure, sure, I know you still like her though hahahaha!" She laughed quietly so Elsa couldn't hear. "_**Man Elsa was right, Anna is annoying…" **_he thought to himself. Quickly, Jack walked past Anna and then he was face to face with Elsa as she stood up after cleaning the carpets. "Oh hey Jack, where are you going?" she asked softly.

"I'm just going to check the plane's exterior, it won't take long though hehehe, brb Elsa." He walked past over her.

"Okay Jack, be careful alright" she called out to him, he stopped walking and turned around and replied to her, "sure thing Elsa, won't be long". Jack continues to walk along the isle, walk past Punzie while giving her a smile and went outside. As he walked down the stairs he began to check the plane. The planes is covered in snowflake patterns all over, and a big snowman in it's tail as logo. Jack walks around the plane to find nothing wrong with it, he walks back inside. Inside, he met the 3 girls in front of the cockpit listening to Flynn's usual jokes, then Anna gave him that look from earlier, "hey look, it's Elsa's new boyfriend hahaha". "Anna stop it! Don't embarrass me will ya?" Elsa replied, and her face was all red.

"Hey feisty pants, Elsa and I aren't a thing okay! It won't happen!…now could you move aside so I can go in?" Jack replied to Anna in a raised tone, and Anna moved aside. Elsa heart sank a little hearing this, but Jack's right, they aren't "A THING." Jack saw Elsa's expression turned into sadness, he felt guilty, he quickly walked in the cockpit.

**Elsa's POV:**

When I heard that me and Jack are never gonna be "A THING" my heart sank. I really have feelings for him, I just hope he has feelings for me too. Hhhh..i knew it. I will never have a chance to have a guy like Jack. Maybe one day he will return his feelings to me.

**Jack's POV:**

I didn't really mean what I said earlier. Fuck I'm such an idiot. Why did I say that. Oh man, I gotta apologize to Elsa later, but now I gotta focus on this flight. God damn it, why am I so stupid?! Hhhhh..

***Back to 3****rd**** person POV*:**

"Hey Elsa, no need to frown, I know that Jack actually have feelings for you hehe" Anna exclaimed, try to cheer Elsa up, but Elsa didn't reply. Then Ariel came aboard and came closer to Elsa, seeing her friend feeling so down, she asked her. "Hey Els, what's going on?". Elsa just look down on the floor and didn't reply.

"Oh, she's just heartbroke because Jack says that they are never gonna be a thing" Anna replied breaking the silence. "Oh Elsa, don't mind him, I'm sure he will like you back eventually, just give it some time okay?"

"Okay, I'll try, thanks again Ariel." Elsa replied. "You're welcome dear." Ariel replied back softly. Elsa still felt down about Jack, but she have to stop thinking about that for now and focus on her job. Then the catering truck came to deliver the food and Punzie ran down the isle to take care of it.

"Hey Elsa, why don't you greet the passengers later? That sounds fun right?" Ariel suggested.

"Yeah sis, plus this will build your confidence. Just give a big smile!" Anna exclaimed while demonstrating the smile. Elsa giggles in reply and nodded, "Okay okay, I'll do it alright". "The food is taken care of guys!" Punzie called out from the back and Anna gave her a thumbs up. "Okay Elsa, me and Anna are going to be helping the passengers to their seats, you stay here okay?"

"Okay then, I'll be here"

"Alright, good luck Elsa, remember just smile hehe"

"Got it!" Elsa replied. Then the passengers came flooding in through the jetway, Elsa just keep smiling, she was sweating a little, she's still nervous. She wiped her sweat from her forehead and kept smiling. Finally the last passenger got in and was helped by Anna and Ariel to his seat. As Elsa starts to walk towards the rear, Ariel gestured her to stay in the front. Elsa just nodded and stood there. Ariel came to the front and closed the door of the plane, and gestured towards Punzie to close the back one.

"Why should I stay here Ariel?"

"Coz, you're gonna announce the details of today's flight"

"What?!" Elsa replied in shock. She never speaks in public. The nervousness came back to her, but she tried her best to conceal it. Then she starts the announcement, after a few minutes she finished. "See that wasn't so bad right?" Ariel asked her. "Yeah you're right, not bad. I'm just glad you're here with me though hehe" Elsa replied. Ariel gave her a small smile. Then they both sat down on the flight stewardess seats behind them, Elsa also saw Anna and Punzie do the same, and they buckle up, and so does the passengers. Then the plane started to push back. After the engines roared to life, the safety demonstration video was shown in the overhead tv screens of the plane. The plane taxied for 10 minutes until it reached the runway.

After lining up with the runway, the engine fired to full power and the planes sped down the runway, and in no time it was in the air. 30 minutes into the flight, breakfast was served. Ariel and Elsa quickly walked down the cabin towards the back to collect the food trays in the food trolley.

"Okay Anna, you and Punzie go first, me and Ariel will catch up."

"Alright Elsa, but I have a dare for you!" Anna replied. "Ugh, what is it?" Elsa replied with a groan.

"You have to serve Jack's breakfast!" Anna exclaimed.

"What? Why me?! Ugh fine fine I'll do it!" Elsa replied with another groan. Punzie and Ariel just giggle, and Anna gave Elsa an evil grin.

**Author Note: Hope this chapter is enjoyable, I did my best. And don't worry, the drama will come between Jack an Elsa later on in the story. And I don't own the Disney and Dreamworks character, except my OC's, thanks bro's! #Jelsaforever! –Dillon.**


	4. Onwards To LA! Part 2

Chapter 4 : Onwards to L.A! Part 2

**Enjoy this is chapter 4, #Jelsaforever! This is where Jack and Elsa starts to know more about each other. **

**Elsa's POV:**

Ugh Anna, why do you keep annoying me like this…grrr. Hhhh this is why I hate Anna's dare's, they're just super duper embarrassing. But, a dare is a dare. Just get it over with, ugh why can't time go faster?!

***3****rd**** person POV:**

The girls began serving the passengers food. Anna still looking at Elsa with that evil grin, Elsa just groans but Anna just giggles in return. All of the food is served, and the trays are collected back. The girls returned to the back of the plane, now Anna can watch Elsa in action. "Okay Elsa, now go too Jack and serve him his food!"

"But who will serve Flynn's? Elsa replied.

"I will of course haha!" Rapunzel replied with a big smile. Elsa just groans and start to take the food to Jack. She walks along the cabin thinking about Jack, will he have feelings for her as well. She walked in the cockpit, "Hey Jack, here's your food"

"Oh thanks Elsa. Umm I have something to tell you" He replied.

"What is it Jack?" Elsa asked. Jack is still nervous to tell her that he is sorry, "I'll tell it to you when we get to L.A okay, thanks again by the way."

"Oh, uhmm yeah you're welcome Jack." She replied with a sad sigh. Elsa is still disappointed that Jack didn't still won't open up to her.

"Hey Els, where's my food?!" Flynn asked in a rather high tone. "Oh, Punzie will give it to you Flynn." She replied. "Wow Frost, looks like you and Elsa are a thing huh? Hahaha!" Flynn tease Jack with a big laugh

"Shut up! She's not mine okay! When will you listen? Geez…Elsa can you please leave the cockpit?" Jack exclaimed while pinching both of his eyelashes together, Elsa left and nodded back to Jack. She ran back to the back of the plane to meet with the other 3.

"So how's Jack?" Anna asked her sister. "He said he wanted to tell me something in L.A, but I think he still have no feelings for me.." Elsa replied with a frown. "Don't worry Els, he will come around eventually, like I said, give it some time okay?" Ariel exclaimed to calm Elsa down, she nodded and sat back down in the stewardess seat.

*fast forward to L.A*

The gang had arrived at the airport. After the girls finished cleaning the plane, and everyone pick up their luggage, all of them went inside the airport to go to the car waiting for them outside. Elsa is still wandering what Jack is going to say to her. She kept waiting for the moment.

"Hey where will we be staying tonight guys?" Anna spoke up. "It's going to be in the J.W Marriot in L.A Live, the company already booked our rooms."

"Wow that's a 5 star hotel right? Dude that's awesome!" Flynn said in excitement.

"Hey Elsa" Jack called Elsa with a shoulder nudge. "Yeah Jack?" she replied. "I want to know you better, you know as a friend? Can you give me a chance Els?" He asked. "Hehe sure thing Jack, of course. So what do you want to know about me?" She replied softly with a giggle.

"Well I want to know, what things you love the most?"

"Well..i love winter and—" she was cut off by Jack, "hey I love winter too! What a coincidence huh? We have 2 things in common now hehe"

"Yeah I guess we do huh? Hehehe" She replied with a giggle and a blush.

"So what else Elsa?"

"Well…" they kept talking until they reached the car. It's a minivan to seat 7 people. The gang put their luggage in the boot, and Jack helped Elsa with her luggage. Ariel sat in the front, Flynn, Anna, and Punzie sat in the middle, and Elsa and Jack sat at the back. The others keep talking to each other, but Elsa and Jack are on their own little world.

"Hey Elsa, just so you know, my family lives in L.A, maybe I can introduce you to them one day?" Jack exclaimed. "Wow that's great Jack, but why move to New York?" she asked. "Well so I can go to work easier hehe, the company doesn't have an office in L.A, it's still under construction and will be done in 5 years time" he replied. "Oh I see…well I'm sure you're family's great Jack, can't wait to meet them one day hehe" she replied with a giggle.

The journey to the hotel will be one hour and a half long, and everyone took a mid day nap. At the back, Jack was the only one awake, and Elsa is resting her head in his shoulder. Jack played with Elsa's hair, Jack was looking at one of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He still felt bad for saying "we're never going to be "A THING"", because when he said that, Elsa's face frowned. He really didn't mean to hurt her feelings, he just don't want to be embarrassed in front of the gang.

Finally they arrived at the hotel. Punzie grabbed the keys from the desk and gave it to the gang. "Okay, Flynn you share with Jack, Elsa with Anna, and me with Punzie, got it? Oh and no sneaking to the girls room okay boys. Oh and the bell boy will send you your luggage to your rooms?" Ariel exclaimed.

"Got it. Sure we won't be naughty and sneak in, unless you want us to hehe" Jack replies with a grin. Everyone just giggles in reply, and headed towards the lift. Jack catches up to Elsa, "hey Elsa, wanna go around L.A with me? Plus I want to know you a little bit more, so wanna come?". "Sure Jack, but you what will we drive?" she replied.

"Heh, don't worry, we can just rent a car, so later tonight okay, I'll see you at 8 okay?" Jack replied back. "Hmmm okay then see you" she replied back with a blush. Jack fist pumped in silence in the sign victory. The gang headed up towards the 7th floor, Flynn and Jack is in room 718, Ariel and Punzie in 717, Elsa and Anna in 719. They all went inside and unpack their things. After Jack puts down his suitcase, he went outside the room to go downstairs. "Hey frost, where are you goin?" Flynn asked.

"Uhm, just wanna buy some things at the 7/11 store in next to the hotel hehe" Jack replied in a lie. "Oh alright then" Flynn replied to Jack. Jack went downstairs and went outside the lobby, he had spotted a car rental shop just across the street.

As he went inside the shop, he was greeted by a tall, gray haired man. "Hello there, are you interested to rent a car?" a woman with a dyed colorful hair and violet eyes greeted him. "Uhmm yes I do" Jack replied. He looked around the room and he found a great classic car. A red convertible Chevrolet Camaro from 1969.

"Uh, how much for the camaro?"

"It's 300 $ per hour because it's a classic." The woman replied. "Okay I'll take it!" Jack exclaimed. "Okay sir, if you just follow me to my office and sign some papers, and we've got ourselves a deal!" the woman replied. "Okay then" Jack replied back. Jack is very glad he's a pilot, and an ace one as well. Without his high salary, he won't be able to afford this. And he chose this car so the ride with Elsa will be special. He just can't wait for tonight. "_**Hope Elsa likes this"**_ he thought to himself.

"Oh and by the way, I'm Ashley Toothiana, and if you need any more cars to rent, just come to me hehe" the woman exclaimed. "Hehe sure thing Tooth.." Jack replied. Both walked in Toothiana's office to sign the deal. She handed him a few papers to sign. Once all of them was signed, Jack thanked Tooth, and walked outside the store. _**"Now just wait until 8 p.m to pick up Elsa hehe, this should be great!" **_he thought to himself.

**A/N: Thanks everyone who already read my story, you guys are the best and thanks for the great reviews. I'll try my best to make more drama later in the story. And by the way, I don't own any of the Disney and Dreamworks characters. Once again thanks a lot dude's! #JELSAFOREVER! -Dillon**


	5. Around LA

Chapter 5 : Around L.A

**Here's chapter 5!, I already have another Jelsa fanfic in mind, here, Jack and Elsa will run into trouble. Enjoy! #Jelsaforever!**

As time flies now it's already 8 p.m, Elsa was getting ready for her "date" night with Jack. She looked around her suitcase to try and find the perfect clothes to wear. She finally decided to wear a tight superman t-shirt in blue that ends underneath her breasts, blue jeans and a pair of nike sneakers. "Where are you going in that kind of outfit?" Anna asked her. "Well….Jack asked me to go out into town for tonight, he wants to know more about me..that's all." She replied.

"I think someone's got a daaatteeeee hihihihi, oh my god Elsa I'm so happy for you!" Anna screamed in joy, "it's not a _**DATE**_ okay! He just want to know me better! Besides you heard what Ariel said earlier today, you need to give time for me and Jack to be a couple" she replied to Anna.

"Geez I was only kidding sis, by the way have fun okay, and tell me if anything is wrong, and if Jack tries to hurt you—"

"ANNA! I'll be fine okay, I'll call you if anything goes wrong okay.." Elsa cut Anna of before she could finish her sentence. "Okay then, but you have to be back in 2 hours okay!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa nodded in reply and went to the bathroom to change, she kept her hair in it's usual left sided braid. After a few minutes she went out of the bathroom. "Elsa you look fucking amazing! Jack will definitely fall for you in no time!"

"Hehehe thanks Anna, well wish me luck!" Elsa replied with a blush. "Is he going to pick you up here?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna wait for him hehe" Elsa replied.

_***meanwhile in Flynn and Jack's room***_

"Damn, what should I wear tonight?!" Jack exclaimed in stress, "where are yu going frost?" Flynn asks. "Well I'm gonna be taking Elsa downtown tonight, I want to get to know her better.." he replied.

"But I thought you would never want to be Elsa's man? Hahaha" Flynn replied.

"Shut up beardy, I didn't mean that! I just don't want to get embarrassed in front of you guys okay. I actually have feelings for her. But I just have to give it some time.." Jack exclaimed. "I'm sure you will be a great couple in the future bro, I wish you the best! I'll be right by your side to help!" Flynn replied with a wink and a grin.

"Thanks dude I owe you one! By the way, what do you think I should wear?"

"Meh, just wear something simple, it's your first "date" anyways hahaha" Flynn replied. Jack then pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a pair of adidas sneakers and an L.A Clippers jersey with his personalized name on it's back. He quickly walked to the bathroom getting changed, his snow coloured hair still ruffled like always. After a few minutes, he went out. "Woah frost, for an ace pilot, you look "hip" hehe, nice touch dude!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Hehe thanks bro, I'll be on my way, see ya!" Jack walked out the room and waved goodbye to Flynn. Jack walked towards Elsa's room. He knocked gently on the door, "Elsa it's me Jack. Are you ready?"

The door opened, and Elsa stood there in her tight shirt and pants. "Wow Elsa you look….AMAZING!" he just let's out every word in AW. "Hihihi thanks Jack, you look amazing as well" she replied with a blush. "Hey Jack, don't try to mess with my sister, or I'll mess you up…real bad!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah no worry's feisty pants, I won't!" Jack replied, Elsa punched him in the arm playfully. "Don't bully my sister Jack!" she warned him in a raised tone.

"Okay okay sorry..so shall we be going?" he asked. "Sure let's go! Byee Anna, see you in 2 hours!" Elsa spoke to Anna, and she waved goodbye in return. Elsa closed the door behind her and walked away with Jack.

"So where are we going Jack?" Elsa asked. "Well I think you look starving, how bout dinner eh?"Jack replied with a grin. "That sounds wonderful! But your paying Jack! Haha" Elsa replied and stick out her tongue.

"Yeah yeah sure Els, no worries hehe" Jack replied. They went to the lift and start going down to the lobby. At the lobby, Elsa wasn't expecting her ride for tonight, coz Jack didn't tell her anything. As they went outside the lobby doors, Elsa asks, "Jack where's the car?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you hehe, I want the ride to be a surprise so….drum roll please" He gestured the drum roll and Elsa just giggles in return. He pointed to the red Chevy in the parking lot in front of them.

"OMG Jack! What a ride! You don't have to use a expensive one you know, just a simple car is enough hehe" Elsa replied in surprise and excitement. "Well, I know it's our first time together, but I just want to make this moment special hehe..so what do you think?" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack…it's great! Come on, let's eat dinner!" She says in excitement. When Elsa arrived in L.A, she has changed her personality. She's not that shy and nervous girl anymore, and it's all thanks to Jack. He has made her feel special. And she is glad for it. "Okay Els, let's go!" Jack replied with a smile.

**Elsa's POV:**

I can't believe this! Even though I thought he didn't have feeling for me, I guess I was wrong. He wanted our first moment to be special. He's such a big sweetheart, can't wait to enjoy tonight! Thanks Jack!

**Jack's POV:**

I want to prove to Elsa that I want her and me to be "A THING". And this how I will try to prove it, and I hope tonight will go smoothly! Wish me luck!

***Back to 3****rd**** person POV*:**

Elsa and Jack got in the car and they were on their way. The restaurant Jack had planned to visit for tonight's dinner, is his old favorites. A seafood restaurant in the suburbs of L.A, the trip took about 30 minutes. The restaurant is located in a very quite street, and the area is best known for notorious gangs. "Jack, are you sure about going here? I'm a little bit scared, it's just so creepy here.." Elsa said in a scared tone. The area is filled with a few gunshots, sounds of breaking glass, just to add more to the creepiness of the place.

"Don't worry Els, I'm here, you'll be safe, I guarantee it hehe, no worries." He replied with a smile. The car kept going for a few more blocks and it turned left and parked. "Okay we're here Els, just so you know, me and my family used to eat here when I was a kid, so this place is kinda special" Jack exclaimed.

"No problem Jack, I understand this place is special for you, so I'm just going to follow you hehe" Elsa replied. "Thanks Els hehe" he replied back. Jack then opened the car door and headed towards Elsa's side of the car and opened the door for her, "Ooh what a gentleman, thank you Jack" she thanked him with a smile. "No problem Elsa, shall we eat?" he asked politely, "yeah sure let's eat hehe" she replied with another smile. Jack opened the front door for Elsa and they both walked in.

**A/N: next chapter coming soon, thanks for reading guys! Love you all and thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it! #Jelsaforever! -Dillon**


End file.
